


Fairness

by melonpeachkiss



Series: AmeChuWeek 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeChuWeek2017, F/F, Nyotalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Year of Nyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpeachkiss/pseuds/melonpeachkiss
Summary: “And I’m the cute one?” Amy muttered as Jun let go of her hand.“You’re the cute one,” Jun confirmed.





	Fairness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to AmeChuWeek 2017, I decided to write something for today's theme "Hot Summer Day". I guess...I missed the memo on making it about sweating in the heat....
> 
> Amy's full name is Amelia C. Evans and Jun's full name is Jun Lín!

_ It’s hot. _

That was Amy’s first thought when she woke up, stretched, and almost rolled out of bed. She didn’t fall completely because apparently during the night, Jun had wrapped an arm around her waist. Amy was torn between being grateful and then confused for a brief moment. Jun? In her bed? What was going on--then everything clicked as she woke up more and she settled back down. All her moving hadn’t woken up Jun, so Amy was quiet as she looked over at her  _ girlfriend _ . Yes, it was hot, but that made sense given that it was August and they were in California. The A/C should kick on soon, but this? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had very rarely gotten to see a sleeping Jun. It was something like… if there were 365 days in a year and Jun woke up before her 98% of the time, it was 2% chance she would be the first awake. Add that to the fact that they were rarely in the same country… yes, this was a rare chance. 

It was fine then if she indulged, right? Jun awake was way different than Jun asleep. For one… her hair was down, loose and messy around her head. Usually it was caught up in her usual buns or a ponytail, but now it was just spread out all over Amy’s pillows. It would have actually made a cute wallpaper, as Jun’s eyes fluttered open once, twice, and then she sighed and her arm tightened around Amy’s waist. She was still sleeping, but now it seemed like she was starting to wake up. Amy glanced at the bedside clock, and couldn’t help but be surprised that it was close to noon. Jun never slept in this late, according to what she had told Amy. Was she sick? 

Amy pressed a hand to Jun’s forehead, but it was cool to the touch. Had she just worn out Jun that much with all their exploring yesterday? There had just been so much to show her, and Amy hadn’t wanted to waste time. She would have to take it slower today… especially given how hot it was. The A/C still hadn’t kicked on which meant she needed to investigate that. 

Jun muttered something in Chinese, but before Amy could try and figure out what that was, she was pressing closer and repeating herself in English, “It’s hot, Amelia.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Amy should move and figure out what was wrong with the A/C but now it would be even harder to separate from Jun with how tightly she was holding on. “I need to check the A/C,” she said reluctantly. 

That seemed to do the trick as Jun released her with a soft sigh and curled her hands around a pillow instead. Okay, that just wasn’t fair for various reasons, but Amy sighed and settled on going to fix the A/C. A trip to the hallway of her apartment revealed that it was set a few degrees too high, so she turned it down and sighed as it clicked on. Since she was already up she checked on Clark, Bruce, and Ororo’s food and water dishes and refilled them. Bruce was already staring at Ororo in her cage, so she bopped the cat on the nose and watched as he padded off to her bedroom--and then back out looking offended that someone was in her bed. She giggled, gave Clark the loving the dog was clearly demanding, and then walked back to her bedroom where Jun was combing her fingers through her hair. 

“It feels cooler already, thank you, Amy,” Jun said with a smile. “I’m sorry for sleeping in so late--will that mess with our plans for today?” 

“Nope, I figured we could take it easy today,” Amy climbed back into bed and checked her phone for a moment. The temperature was only going to keep rising until later that night, so… probably the best idea was to stay inside, honestly. “We can just stay home today, and I can cook for you.”

“I’d like that. If you have the ingredients I can cook for you as well.” 

“If I don’t… the store isn’t that far. We could take my bike over. You’ve wanted to ride on that, right?” 

Jun paused with her fingers in her hair and just laughed for a few moments. Amy waited patiently as she tucked her phone back underneath her pillow and looked up at Jun. 

“Sorry,” Jun said, and put a hand down. Amy didn’t hesitate in entangling her fingers with Jun as she spoke. “It’s not so much that I want to ride it… but I found the idea of you with all that gear cute.” 

“‘All that gear’, huh?” Amy shook her head, and then shifted so she was sitting up like Jun. “And ‘cute’? Only ‘cute’?” 

Jun gave her a look, and then kissed her cheek, “Yes, cute. Now, I do think you offered to cook for me, Ms. Evans, or was that a misunderstanding?” 

“Ms. Lín, what kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn’t offer to cook for you at least once?” Amy squeezed her hand, “Mhm, but let’s see… what should I make for you?” Jun tended to like sweet foods, and Amy instantly thought about what types of sweet foods she could make with what she had already. “Pancakes? French toast? Or… crepes?” 

“Crepes? Oh, you mean  _ those. _ ” Jun looked thoughtful and Amy waited patiently as she made up her mind. “Crepes would be nice.” 

“Can do,” Amy said and started to get out of bed until Jun said, “Ah, wait a moment,” so she stopped moving and just looked at Jun. 

Jun kissed Amy’s cheek, and then before she could say anything about that, kissed Amy properly. Kissed her breathless and then pulled away with a smile and said, “Good morning, Amy.”  __

_ Not fair _ . 

“And I’m the cute one?” Amy muttered as Jun let go of her hand. 

“You’re the cute one,” Jun confirmed and then waved her hand, “Weren’t you going to make crepes? I’ll go get ready for the day while you do that.” 

Amy didn’t have it in her to ask Jun to just stay like she was, that would be so embarrassing, right? So, she just shook her head, and headed back out of the room. She wrapped an apron around her romper and got to work. By the time Jun emerged from the bedroom in shorts and a tank, Amy had most of the crepes on a large plate and had made a do-it-yourself topping arrangement on the counter. 

“Oh, wow!” Jun grinned and Amy couldn’t help but smile back at her. “This looks very nice, Amelia.” 

“I’m glad that you think so!” Amy placed the final crepe on the plate with the rest and then turned off the stove. She wasn’t surprised to see Jun staring at her but she did raise an eyebrow. “Did I get flour on my cheek…?” Jun shook her head and then stepped closer to Amy. 

“I’m only doing what your apron says,” Jun smiled and then kissed her, and this time Amy was able to react properly. She kissed her back and then barely heard Jun say, “‘Kiss the cook’, hm?” after Jun pulled away from the kiss. 

“I thought you wanted something sweet for breakfast,” Amy said, and she still had her arms around Jun’s neck so she heard her clearly laugh and go, “What? You don’t count?” 

“Well…” Amy started to say but Jun was rubbing circles against her back so she just fell silent with a sigh. 

Jun laughed against Amy’s shoulder, “Everyone always says you’re so talkative, Amy, and yet…” 

“You’re not being fair,” Amy pointed out. Jun’s hands moved lower, and she added, “Extremely not fair.” 

“Shush,” Jun said, “I’m just admiring the quality of this… what is this anyway?” 

“My romper or…” 

“Romper? I wonder what material this is…? In any case,” Jun laughed again, patted Amy, and looked at her, “This color suits you.” 

“Just the color, huh?” Amy muttered and Jun kissed her cheek and then moved away.  _ Not fair _ , she thought again, but Jun was already oohing and ahhing over the crepes so she sighed and went to join her in making the most out of breakfast. 

Bruce and Clark both begged for food in their own ways, and Jun was weak enough to let them have some despite Amy shaking her head. 

“You’re going to spoil them,” Amy pointed out, “They’ll become unreasonable brats…” 

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure they don’t then, yes?” Jun rubbed Clark’s head with one hand and then blew him a kiss with the other. “He’s such a good dog, he’s very well behaved, you’ve done amazing with him, Amy.” 

“Thank you,” Amy settled on saying. Jun was really too sweet sometimes. Since most of the food was gone, she stood up and started clearing the table. “You can play with them while I get dressed--”

“You don’t have to get dressed on my account,” Jun said but when Amy looked over she was on the floor, rubbing Clark’s belly. Did she not realize that Amy was… 

“Are you saying I should just laze around all day in my lingerie…?” 

“I wonder…” Jun looked over at her, and Clark made a protesting noise, so she turned back to the dog. “It’s not as if we need to go somewhere, right?” 

“Well, no.” 

“Then it’s fine, right?” Jun stood up and stretched out. “Let’s go watch TV, it’s too hot to go outside.” 

Amy shook her head, and took off her apron. “We can watch movies since all that’s on is daytime soaps--”

“But aren’t those fun?”

“You say that like you’ve seen them before.” 

Jun didn’t respond but walked through the doorway to the living room. Amy shook her head, and finished clearing the dishes off the table before joining her in the living room. Jun was already searching for channels with the remote, so Amy just told her the proper channels and then sprawled out on the couch so that she could watch the TV with her head in Jun’s lap. As predicted Jun’s fingers found their way into her hair and she started to doze off a bit. There was some drama about the true birth mother of so-and-so and if the political marriage of Lady-Something-or-Other and Her-Majesty-Whatever-of-Who-Cares was legitimate or not. She really had no idea what was going on, but Jun seemed to so that was what mattered. 

As one show faded into the next, Jun’s hand moved from her hair, to her neck, and then her back in slow circles that had Amy melting against her. She barely noticed Bruce sprawling across the back of her legs until Jun reached down and rubbed his back. That lead to Bruce walking up her back and… were her pets now on Jun’s side? It seemed like they were. 

“Ororo’s gonna get jealous that you’re only being nice to Bruce and Clark.” 

“Ororo is, will she? I’ll have to make sure to show her love later on.” Jun giggled. “Are you going to get jealous as well, Amelia?” 

“Nope, I feel plenty loved already. Bruce is heavy though.” Amy shifted, and Bruce gave an annoyed meow before jumping down. “Silly cat.” 

“He’s silly like his owner.” 

“I’m not silly.” 

“You can be.” Jun’s hands were back on her back, rubbing patterns against her skin through the fabric. “You’re so silly that you don’t even remember what today is, do you?” 

Amy thought for a moment. It wasn’t July nor was it October so it wasn’t as if she had forgotten one of their birthdays (not that she would) so… what could she be forgetting on August… what day was it? Jun had gotten into town a few days ago so that had been the 7th, and so today made, “What’s special about August 10th?” 

“You’ve really forgotten our special date?” 

“What?” Amy frowned and shifted so she could look up at Jun. “What am I forgetting?” 

“Oh, maybe you need a reminder… it is such a hot day after all, the heat made you forget.” Before Amy could reply to that, Jun kissed her which wasn’t going to help Amy recall the past as focused as she was now on the present. Like, Jun kissing her and drawing Amy into lifting up so they could keep kissing, and okay… it had to do with kissing, right? August 10th… it probably wasn’t August that was important but the number itself, right? What was important about the 10th day of the month? It was hard to think as she shifted so she was properly on Jun’s lap, and as Jun’s hands rested on her waist, but… the 10th was… 

Oh. 

“Okay,” Amy said, as Jun kissed her neck, “Mhm, August would make it… six months, right?” She had asked Jun out for the first time 4 days before Valentine's Day this year. They had kissed for the first time then as well. “You count it from the 10th? I was counting it from the 14th!” That was the day they had actually gone on their first date, after all. 

Jun squeezed her for a moment and then looked up at her with a smile, “The 10th is the day you confessed to me, how could I not remember that date?” 

Amy shook her head, “That… okay, fair, but you’re not being fair right now.” 

Jun’s smile turned wicked, there was no better word for it. “Mhm, maybe I should start being fair then.” Amy could think of nothing else she would like more, but… 

“In the living room?” Amy asked as Jun trailed fingers along her right thigh, tracing the inked lines on her skin. “That’s…” Jun fingers toyed with the edge of her romper, and  _ that-- _ “Still not playing fair, Jun!” 

“I thought I was.” Jun fingers slid underneath her romper, and then she said, “Oh, but if you want to move we can.” Amy huffed out a sigh and made to move off Jun’s lap, but a firmly placed hand kept her still. “Arms around my neck, please.” 

Amy was never one to not listen to orders, so she wrapped her arms back around Jun’s neck and giggled as her girlfriend stood up with them both. “When did you get so strong, Ms. Lín?” 

“I’m full of surprises, Ms. Evans,” Jun’s hands were firmly holding her in place, and well it didn’t take a genius to know that Amy could help out more by wrapping her legs more securely. Jun was always full of surprises, and Amy couldn’t wait to find out all of them… and then after that? Once she knew all of Jun’s secrets? Well… she would be the luckiest woman on earth, right? She kissed Jun’s nose and Jun squeezed her briefly as she stepped around Clark and headed to Amy’s bedroom. Amy helped by closing the door and then sighed as Jun resettled them on the bed.

“Wow,” was all Amy could say before Jun kissed her. Right, okay, Amy could roll with that, well more than  _ roll _ she thought with a giggle. Amy pressed closer to Jun as Jun went back to tracing her tattooed design, Amy’s romper inching up as she did so. Well, Amy thought as Jun went back to kissing her neck in just the right spot to have Amy boneless against her.

_ Oh _ , Amy thought but it must have come off as a soft exhale as Jun’s other hand pressed against her side and slid up to cup her breast in hand. Six months, Amy thought as she shifted against Jun’s fingers which were trapped underneath her romper, and the fingers that were circling her nipple. How was this  _ fair _ when Jun was touching her, distracting her really, and Jun had on more clothes than she did? She was going to complain, but Jun’s kisses trailed lower, and so did straps of her romper thanks to Jun. It was hard to complain when Jun’s teeth were against her skin, and Amy was holding onto Jun’s shoulders with everything she had. 

Her romper was more off than on, and Jun’s hands were both touching her bare skin, as Jun kissed her way from one breast to the other. She wasn’t playing fair, and Amy muttered a quick “no fair,” as Jun flipped them and pressed her tongue against Amy’s belly button, before pulling up to kiss her. 

“How am I not being fair?” Jun looked so serious, and so Amy kissed her again and said, “You’re still dressed.” Jun laughed, said, “True.” Amy pulled back to watch Jun pull off her tank top, and then undo the button at least on her pants. 

But that just got a protesting, “Jun!” out of Amy as that still wasn’t enough. Amy wanted to touch her and even though she was slightly laughing that Jun hadn’t bothered with a bra, she still had on more clothes than Amy. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” 

“I want to touch you.” 

“You’re so cute...” Jun giggled. “Okay.” She ran her hands up Amy’s legs which...how was that Amy touching Jun. Amy couldn’t stop her disapproving frown as Jun tugged at her romper. “Shush, don’t look at me like that.” Amy sighed and let Jun strip her and was rewarded with a kiss for her reluctant patience and a view of Jun tossing off her shorts and panties. “Is this better, cutie?” 

Amy touched the black ink of Jun’s tattoo, tracing the lines with her fingers and then her eyes as Jun hovered back over her. “Much better.” Amy lifted both her hands up and moved her hands over the curve of Jun’s back and up to her breasts. “I like this a lot more.” 

“Show me how much…?” Jun’s voice was teasing, but Amy knew there was need hidden within it. She kissed Jun, rubbing her hands against the warming skin of her ass and was rewarded with Jun melting against her, with that softening in Jun’s spine. How cute her girlfriend was, Amy thought as she kissed her chin and then her neck. Moving to the bedroom was a good idea, because if she had rolled them on the couch they would be on the floor. Now, it was simple to stare down at Jun instead of up and press kisses against her neck, her heart, and her wrist. 

Amy ran her tongue down the arching tiger on Jun’s side, even as her fingers massaged against Jun’s shaking thighs. Jun’s noises, and the soft sigh of her name as Amy parted her thighs and pressed a kiss against her thigh were well worth it. She glanced up and met Jun’s eyes, and kept that view on her mind’s eye as she pressed her lips against Jun’s thigh again and then shifted up and pressed a kiss to Jun’s stomach, and then underneath her left breast. She drew her nipple into her mouth, teeth barely present as she teased the nub. Before she could pull away and kiss Jun properly, Jun’s hands were in her hair and she was kissing Amy. 

It wasn’t the gentle kiss from that morning, nor the kisses on the couch where Jun had been teasing her. No, it was more edgy than that, a Jun who was aware now of how much Amy liked seeing her like this. A Jun who was was probably also frustrated, but that was fine. Amy pressed back just as hard with the kiss as Jun’s hands left her hair, and gripped at her ass, and if her fingerprints left marks against the brown of Amy’s skin, well, Amy had been successful overall. 

“What’s wrong?” Amy said, as if she didn’t know. 

“I’m not fair,” Jun grumbled, fingers loosening a bit, fingers massaging as if in apology for the tightness of her grip. “You’re such a tease.” 

“Well, I learned from the best,” Amy said, and kissed Jun’s shoulder. Jun’s glare had her shifting because her girlfriend was so cute, and so very much hers. Six months, indeed, Amy thought. She pressed a kiss to the corner of Jun’s mouth and hummed as she moved her hand back down, and her fingers (finally, she thought she heard Jun mutter) pressed against Jun, slowly moved against her as she felt how shaky Jun had gotten. She couldn’t see, but she had explored Jun so often that she didn’t need to see. She wanted to watch as Jun rocked against her, as her fingers entered her, just what this beautiful woman she loved would look like this time when she fell apart.

“There you go, so cute, so beautiful for me.” She kissed Jun’s chin as her other hand touched the various spots she knew would make Jun gasp and moan and shake even more in her arms. She could tell the moment Jun climaxed in the firm bite to her kiss and then the slack as it gentled into something as sweet as Jun tended to be. 

Amy was content to wait for a few more moments, just kissing Jun, but Jun’s hands moved down her body, and gripped tightly at her hips. It was all the warning she got before Jun pressed her fingers against the flower high on the inside of her thigh, gently tracing against the skin, almost as if she were writing something on Amy’s skin. It wasn’t in English, Amy knew that much, but beyond that she lost track before the final strokes could be made, because Jun was whispering in her ear and she knew enough Chinese to figure that out. 

“I love you. You’re so beautiful. I adore you. Stay with me?” Jun whispered and Amy could only grip her close, kiss her firmly as Jun finally touched her. She was almost embarrassed at how easily she crashed as Jun whispered so sweetly into her ear as her fingers gently worked Amy over, only getting rougher when all Amy could say was her name over and over. She was barely listening as Jun kissed her and said something like, “You’re gorgeous like this.” 

The A/C clicking back on was enough to draw her back to paying attention as Jun kissed her chin and tucked them under the sheet. 

“So,” Amy said, “You like my romper that much, hm?” 

“No,” Jun said, “I like you that much. You’re so silly.” 

Amy wrapped an arm around Jun and sighed, “I’m your kind of silly though.” 

“Yes, yes you are.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay tuned for more adventures during this week! I can't promise I'll have a new fic for each day though....! 
> 
> -Melon


End file.
